


Мультифандомные драбблы по заявкам

by Anonymous



Category: Defiance (TV), Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Leverage, NCIS: Los Angeles, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Sentinel, Tru Calling, due South
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Knifeplay, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по заявкам, написанные в разные годы.</p><p>1. Tru Calling, Тру, воск<br/>2. Tru Calling, Тру, "Харрисон, один день без неприятностей"<br/>3. The Sentinel, Джим/Блэр, подсознание<br/>4. NCIS: LA, Джи/Марти, холодное оружие<br/>5. NCIS: LA, Джи, Марти, Джи учит чему-нибудь Дикса, например, заваривать чай<br/>6. Donald Strachey Mysteries, Дон/Тимми, парабола<br/>7. due South, Фрейзер/РэйК, достоинство<br/>8. Supernatural, Дин/Сэм, Импала<br/>9. Leverage, команда, джен, арбалет<br/>10. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, Клинт получает в подарок птенца какой-нибудь хищной птички<br/>11. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, долги<br/>12. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, по арту с Меридой<br/>13. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, танго<br/>14. Avengers, Локи/Клинт, я буду служить тебе вечно<br/>15. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, серенады под окном<br/>16. Avengers, Клинт/Стив, ночные кошмары<br/>17. Defiance, Стама Тарр, Кристи Маккаули<br/>18. due South, Фрейзер, РэйК, котята<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tru Calling, Тру, воск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Хизер в 2008 году на слово "воск".

Тру с детства читала в книгах, что тела мёртвых похожи на воск. Первый же день —вернее, ночь — работы в морге развеял романтическое сравнение в пыль. Мёртвое тело похоже только на мёртвое тело — плоть, из которой ушла жизнь. Чудо состоит в том, что она, Тру, способна вернуть эту жизнь обратно, ну, или не дать ей уйти, что в сущности, наверное, одно и то же. И в такие дни, дни, прожитые дважды, ей начинает казаться, что воском на самом деле стала реальность или судьба в её руках. Она не хочет думать о том, что сама может оказаться воском для кого-то. И уж тем более она не хочет думать о том, что этот кто-то пытается из неё лепить.


	2. Tru Calling, Тру, "Харрисон, один день без неприятностей"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2012 году для Блэки на задание: "Харрисон, один день без неприятностей"

**Расплата**  
  
 _"Всего один день без неприятностей, Харрисон! Всего один день!"_  
Тру бессильно присаживается на кровать, пересыпает из руки в руку колоду карт. Две карты выскальзывают из колоды, мягко планируют на пол и ложатся одна на другую. Тру смотрит на них и издаёт короткий почти истеричный смешок. Бубновый валет и король пик. Как символично.  
 _"Харри, пожалуйста, один раз в жизни, ну будь же сегодня паинькой! Ради Линдси, не ради меня"._  
Зачем она здесь? Что ей делать одной в опустевшей квартире брата? Беспомощные злые слёзы - слёзы гнева, нет, пока что ещё не горя - жгут изнутри глаза, но отказываются проливаться.  
 _"Харри, ну позови же меня! Ты столько раз грозился мне это сделать, почему ты сейчас молчишь?"_  
Веки вздрагивают, сами собой пытаются опуститься - но прежде чем ресницы смыкаются, она резко встаёт, бросается в ванную, ожесточённо трёт почти сухими кулаками глаза. Кидает слепой взгляд на себя в зеркало и выходит прочь, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь квартиры.  
Тру не спит уже третьи сутки. И не будет спать: пока её брат не вернётся к жизни - или тот, кто в ответе за эту смерть, не заплатит своей.


	3. The Sentinel, Джим/Блэр, подсознание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2012 году для Блэки на слово "подсознание".

**Эксперименты**  
  
\- Расслабься, Джим. И сосредоточься.  
Расправивший плечи и опустивший было веки Эллисон вздохнул и снова открыл глаза.  
\- Так расслабиться или сосредоточиться, а, Вождь? Ты бы определился.  
Мягкое подтрунивание, как обычно, не достигло ушей Сэндбурга, увлечённого экспериментом.  
\- И то, и другое, Джим, и то, и другое сразу. В этом весь фокус. Ты должен расслабиться и полностью сосредоточиться на... Ну, вот на том, что почувствуешь. Или увидишь. Это как медитация. Неужели в армии тебя этому не учили?  
\- В армии не учат медитировать. Представь себе такую странность, - Джим снова вздохнул и попытался устроиться поудобнее.  
Трудно было не чувствовать себя полным идиотом, сидя тут в нелепой позе и следуя столь же нелепым указаниям Сэндбурга. Все эти нью-эйждевские штучки нервировали Джима, сколько бы Блэр ни твердил об абсолютной научности своих изысканий. То и дело возникала параноидальная мысль, что мальчишка его разыгрывает... и может быть, Джим в неё даже поверил бы, если бы Сэндбург не оказывался так часто прав.  
\- Расскажи-ка ещё раз, что и зачем мы сейчас делаем? - с сомнением попросил он.  
Блэр шумно вздохнул и закатил глаза - ни дать ни взять школьный учитель, вынужденный в сотый раз объяснять элементарный урок нерадивому ученику. Джим усилием воли удержал приличествующую случаю серьёзную гримасу и не ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это называется синестезия. Твой мозг получает информацию от одних органов чувств, например, от обоняния, и преобразует в образы других, например, зрительные. Представь, как может пригодиться в твоей работе, если ты сможешь видеть по запаху. Или по звуку. Я уверен, что это возможно, просто твоё подсознание...  
Джим кивнул и, почти отключив слух, незаметно для Блэра прикрыл глаза и глубоко втянул носом воздух. Лёгкие тут же наполнил запах влажных волос, лосьона после бритья, чистой горячей кожи... и да, картинка очень живо вставала перед глазами.  
Джим усмехнулся. Сэндбург ещё мало знает о его подсознании.


	4. NCIS: LA, Джи/Марти, холодное оружие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2012 году для Блэки на задание: "Джи/Марти, холодное оружие"

**Сталь**  
  
За окнами проезжает машина, и луч фар, зацепившись за лезвие, осколками рассыпается в темноте.  
Марти хочет пошутить. Спросить: "Он случаем не из тех, про которые говорил Сэм?" - чтобы показать свою выдержку и хладнокровие, но последний раз, когда он пытался что-то сказать, голос совсем не хладнокровно сорвался на стон, поэтому теперь он воздерживается от разговоров.  
К тому же, этот нож явно не из кухонного набора, и не нужно быть экспертом в холодном оружии, чтобы это понять. О происхождении его Марти не спрашивает, вопросы, как и дурацкие шуточки, вообще мгновенно выветриваются из головы.  
Запрокинув голову, он чувствует, как тоненький кончик лезвия скользит вдоль рёбер, как очерчивает по контуру пресс. На Марти нет ни царапины, и ни одной не будет, но кожа горит, как после целого дня на пляже, и когда Джи наклоняется и дотрагивается губами там, где только что прошёл нож, Марти вздрагивает всем телом и стискивает кулаки.  
Он уже не очень хорошо понимает, как всё это началось, откуда появился нож и почему он вообще согласен играть в эту игру. Ну, если не считать того, что она отчаянно возбуждает... Хотя, почему же и не считать?  
Он закрывает глаза, глубоко дышит, чувствует кожей холодный металл и видит стальные блики. В воображении они пляшут то ли по лезвию, то ли у Джи в глазах.


	5. NCIS: LA, Джи, Марти, Джи учит чему-нибудь Дикса, например, заваривать чай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2012 году для Блэки на заявку "Джи учит чему-нибудь Дикса, например, заваривать чай".

**Чайные церемонии**  
  
\- …заварочный чайник нужно омыть изнутри кипятком и насыпать в него заварку. Но ни в коем случае не заливать её сразу: во-первых, кипяток убивает весь вкус, поэтому сперва воду нужно остудить как минимум до девяноста градусов, хотя для некоторых сортов она должна быть ещё холоднее. А во-вторых, настоящий чай должен подышать, прежде чем его приготовят - как хорошее дорогое вино… Дикс, эй! Дикс! - переходя на свой нормальный тон, Джи бесцеремонно ткнул Марти локтем в бок. - Очнись. От того, что ты с ужасом смотришь на этот чайник, вода в нём не закипит. Дикс!  
Марти вздрогнул, выходя из того полутранса, в который его погрузила получасовая лекция о чае - и от кого, от Каллена!.. - и едва не смахнул со стола пресловутый заварочный чайник тонкого китайского фарфора. Дикс водрузил предмет посуды на место и виновато покосился на Каллена.  
\- К чему вообще все эти сложности? - спросил он и даже не смутился жалобных ноток в голосе. - Чем плох чай из пакетика? Какая разница, как заливать заварку?  
Джи снова напустил на себя менторский вид:  
\- Во-первых, чай из пакетиков на вкус как бумага… - но надолго его на этот раз не хватило, и он фыркнул, насмешливо глядя на Марти: - А во-вторых, попробуй-ка хоть раз принести Хетти неправильно заваренный чай.


	6. Donald Strachey Mysteries, Дон/Тимми, парабола

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2008 году для Хизер на слово "парабола".

— Весь смысл этой параболы в том...  
— Погоди, я думал, парабола — это такая математическая кривая. Причём тут какие-то говорящие звери?  
— Дональд, ты меня поражаешь. Парабола — это притча. Или басня. Чему вас там учили, в вашей военной разведке?  
— Ну-у... — Обычно Дон шарахается от любых, даже шутливых, упоминаний своей несостоявшейся армейской карьеры, и в первую секунду Тимоти язык себе готов откусить за неосторожно сорвавшиеся слова. Но сейчас на уме у Дона явно что-то другое, так что допущенная Тимом бестактность проходит незамеченной, и он переводит дух. — Нас учили эффективно использовать физическое воздействие для получения информации... — Жёсткая ладонь скользит по груди, задевая сосок, и вздох сам собой срывается с губ. — Проводить тщательный физический досмотр... — Пальцы забираются под ремень брюк. — Владению языками...  
Разговор превращается в тихий смех, а смех — в шёпот и сбивчивое дыхание, пухлый том Лафонтена плюхается на пол. На сегодня иносказаний достаточно.


	7. due South, Фрейзер/РэйК, достоинство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2008 году для Миттас на слово "достоинство".

Иногда Рэю кажется, что Фрейзер весь, целиком, состоит из одних только достоинств. Временами это его пугает: живой человек не может быть настолько идеальным, но чаще просто бесит - работать с этим ходячим мистером Совершенство - сущее наказание.  
И всё же Рэй ни о чём не жалеет. Да, идеальный Фрейзер невыносим, и он смотрит на Рэя с такой укоризной, словно он не тюбик зубной пасты забыл закрутить, а пнул в сердцах соседскую собачонку. Но зато Рэй знает, что во сне Фрейзер тихонько храпит, а по утрам волосы у него растрёпаны и торчат во все стороны, словно воронье гнездо. И это маленькое знание неизменно перевешивает в глазах Рэя все невыносимые достоинства Фрейзера вместе взятые.


	8. Supernatural, Дин/Сэм, Импала

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2008 году для миссис Норрис на заявку "Дин/Сэм, Импала"

В семействе Винчестеров так повелось, что, в отсутствие Джона, именно Дин становился хранителем воспоминаний. Оно и понятно; он ведь старший, а значит, он помнит больше: и старый дом в Лоуренсе, и даже маму, и тихие мирные дни до того, как желтоглазый появился в их жизни. Но этого Дин не помнит точно, и Сэм не собирается ему напоминать. Он просто бережно хранит этот листок и иногда, когда Дин наверняка не увидит, рассматривает его украдкой: обыкновенный лист простой писчей бумаги, на котором неумелая мальчишеская рука, как смогла, вывела две отдалённо напоминающие человеческие фигуры и что-то чёрное на четырёх колёсах между ними. Надпись сверху гордо гласит: "Моя семья", - а подписи ниже сообщают: "Папа", "Импала", "Мой Сэмми".


	9. Leverage, команда, джен, арбалет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2012 году на XLVII тур Игры в драбблы на слово "Арбалет".

-...в общем, похоже, наш парень тоже решил поиграть в Робин Гуда, - подытожил Хардисон, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, как нахмурился при этих словах Нейт. - Только он подошёл к делу серьёзнее и даже взялся за лук...  
\- Тогда уж в Вильгельма Телля.  
Хардисон дёрнулся от неожиданности так, что едва не ткнул Нейта своей находкой в бок.  
\- Эй, старик, а ты не мог бы, не знаю, стучать или там топать, когда заходишь, - возмутился он, взмахивая рукой. - Не обязательно же подкрадываться, как ниндзя какой-нибудь...  
Элиот невозмутимо перехватил его руку, выдёргивая "улику" из пальцев, и продолжил объяснять, обращаясь в основном к Нейту:  
\- Древко слишком короткое, оперение слишком лёгкое, и по весу... - он подкинул добычу на ладони и покачал головой. - Её точно выпустили не из лука. Я бы сказал, охотничья модель.  
Нейт сощурился.  
\- Ты определяешь модель оружия по весу стрелы?  
Элиот даже не счёл нужным отвечать на этот вопрос. Нейт вздохнул.  
\- Ну да, разумеется. Очень характерный вес.


	10. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, Клинт получает в подарок птенца какой-нибудь хищной птички

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в 2012 году для Блэки по заявке "Клинт получил на ДР птенца какой-нибудь хищной птички"

\- Я убью Старка, - цедит сквозь зубы Клинт.  
Вид у него, несмотря на угрозу в голосе, трогательно беспомощный - или, иными словами, вполне обычный для человека, внезапно обнаружившего себя объектом дурацких шуточек Тони. Наташа смеётся и аккуратно протягивает руки к птенцу.  
Пока не достигшие взрослой мощи, но уже острые коготки приятно покалывают запястье сквозь тонкую кожу перчаток. Птенец делает несколько шагов вверх, к локтю, и усаживается, встряхнувшись. Вид у него нахохленный. Он поводит головой, озираясь, они с Клинтом обмениваются подозрительным взглядом - и становятся в этот момент так похожи, что Наташе приходится прикрывать рот свободной рукой и делать вид, что её внезапно одолел приступ кашля, чтобы скрыть смех.  
Впрочем, Клинта она этим не обманывает, о чём явно свидетельствует его укоризненный взгляд.  
\- Не смешно, - упрекает он, снова оглядывает большую клетку, которая, по прикидкам Наташи, займёт примерно треть помещения, выделяемого "Щитом" свои полевым агентам, и переводит взгляд на птенца. - Куда мне его девать, скажи на милость?  
Наташа беспечно пожимает плечами.  
\- Спроси Тони, наверняка у него есть место, как раз подходящее для содержания хищных птиц, - отвечает она, и Клинт хмурится, не без оснований подозревая в её словах подколку, но она остаётся сама невинность. - Иначе бы он не стал делать тебе такой... рисковый подарок.  
Она почёсывает птенцу грудку, и тот всплёскивает крыльями; из глотки у него вырывается что-то среднее между писком и клёкотом. Наташа осторожно приглаживает пальцами встопорщенные перья. Они гладкие и упругие, как тетива.  
\- А знаешь, - говорит она и делает вид, что совсем не смотрит на Клинта из-под ресниц, - я всегда мечтала о соколиной охоте.


	11. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, долги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано без заявки

Когда Фьюри, посматривая на стоящего по правую руку Тора, объявляет, что Локи отправится с братом для суда в Асгард, никто из них не выглядит слишком обрадованным. Примесь облегчения на лицах не в счёт: избавиться от Локи - приятная перспектива, как ни крути. И всё же в первый момент сообщение всё равно звучит так, словно их лишают права увидеть, что враг действительно понёс свою кару. Но все молчат. Все устали, всем хочется сейчас покоя сильней, чем возмездия, да и причин сомневаться в суровости асгардского суда у них нет. Справедливость восторжествует.  
Клинт обводит взглядом лица товарищей по команде. Ждёт. А потом взрывается:  
\- Да какого чёрта! - и все взгляды немедленно обращаются на него.  
Примерно такие, какие достаются обычно Бэннеру, недоумение пополам с настороженностью. Но они его не сбивают:  
\- Этот ублюдок разнёс к чертям _наш_ город, пытался уничтожить _наш_ мир! - Тор заметно хмурится на "ублюдке", но даже не возражает вслух. Они действительно _все_ очень устали. - И мы так просто отдаём его асгадцам? Какое право они имеют судить его за то, что он сделал нам?!  
\- Агент Бартон, - в голосе перебившего его Фьюри отчётливо звучит предостережение, и Клинт упрямо вздёргивает подбородок, - это решение находится вне сферы вашей компетенции и обжалованию не подлежит. Оно не обсуждается. Вам понятно?  
На мгновение повисает напряжённая тишина.  
\- Да, сэр, - наконец произносит Клинт, и Наташа разжимает стиснувшие его руку пальцы.  
Они выходят из кабинета Фьюри друг за другом, процессию замыкает Тор, и Тони тащит их всех есть шаверму. Никто не спорит. По пути Клинт чувствует на себе их взгляды: сочувственные, чуть тревожные. Стив даже ободряюще треплет его по плечу, а Тор, кажется, уже простивший ему "ублюдка", уверяет:  
\- В Асгарде с Локи спросят сполна за всё, что он натворил.  
Клинт молчит. Все считают, что он до сих пор не смирился с тем, что делал, находясь под чарами Локи - и они правы. Обрывки воспоминаний будят в нём одновременно ярость и боль, но это он в состоянии пережить. Из-за этого ему не пришло бы в голову спорить с Фьюри.  
Он смотрит на Наташу и снова слышит слова, которые никогда не ждал от неё услышать, видит решительно сжатые губы и растерянный, как у маленькой девочки, взгляд. С того дня у неё в отсеке на базе они больше об этом не говорили, и он не знает точно, что именно Локи сделал ей. Но того, что он прочитал на её лице, ему достаточно - и именно этого он никогда не сможет Локи простить.


	12. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, по арту с Меридой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке Anakfer на пробный тур [Avenger One String Fest](http://avengersonestring.diary.ru/): "Клинт/Наташа, по арту http://hawkeyeblackwidow.diary.ru/p177021282.html"
> 
> Ровно 100 слов.

Очередная стрела со свистом прорезала воздух и звонко вонзилась точно в центр деревянной мишени.

\- Напомни, почему мы разрешили ей посмотреть этот мультик?

И ведь ничего не стоило угадать заранее, чем всё закончится! Маленькая разбойница уже не первый месяц сияющими глазами разглядывала мини-лук, который Старк когда-то подарил Клинту. "Для удобства в ближнем бою", - ехидно объяснил Тони. С тех пор злосчастная игрушка пылилась без дела - и вот теперь, похоже, её час настал.

\- Да ладно тебе, Нат, - Клинт усмехнулся, подхватывая маленькую Диану на руки. - Всё равно рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Это же наша дочь.


	13. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, танго

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на I тур [Avenger One String Fest](http://avengersonestring.diary.ru/) по заявке "Клинт/Наташа, танго".

Раз, и, два, и, шаг, шаг, поворот, "шассе", "прогулка", "зигзаг", платье, шелестя, вьётся вокруг лодыжек, край чулка мелькает в разрезе, каблуки и пульс стучат в такт торжественному, жаркому ритму.

Музыка умолкает, но руки не размыкаются, и дыхание почти касается губ.

\- Где ты научилась так танцевать танго?

\- Неважно, - нога скользит по бедру, словно в запоздалом "адорно". - Это был просто танец. А теперь поведу я.


	14. Avengers, Локи/Клинт, я буду служить тебе вечно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на I тур [Avenger One String Fest](http://avengersonestring.diary.ru/) по заявке Нати.: "Локи/Клинт. "Я буду служить тебе вечно". Врать всем о ненависти к богу. Стоять на коленях в его камере и целовать холодные скованные наручниками руки".

"Не надо", - говорит Таша, но не пытается его убеждать, когда он качает головой в ответ.

Он спускается в тюремный отсек и идёт к клетке один. В дополнительных мерах безопасности нет нужды, заверил их Тор, в этих новых оковах его брату уже не сбежать, не смутить ничей разум, но решётка, наручники, металлический кляп всё равно кажутся Клинту слишком хрупкой преградой. В особенности теперь, когда Локи стоит перед ним и смотрит ему в глаза.

_Ты говорил, "я буду служить тебе вечно"._

Клинт моргает. Голос звучит у него в голове, но это чужой голос. Клинт знает, чей. Клинт подходит вплотную к клетке.

_Ты говорил, "я последую за тобой на край света"._

Это иллюзия, говорит себе Клинт - и опускается на колени. Это морок, повторяет он, когда холодные пальцы касаются его щеки.

_Ты говорил, "я буду верен тебе до конца"._

Стыд жжёт глаза изнутри ледяными слезами, и Клинт не может обманывать себя дальше. Он наклоняет голову, и тёплые губы находят ледяную ладонь.

Когда он возвращается к остальным, они ни о чём не спрашивают, только молча смотрят. Он чувствует эти взгляды, даже не поднимая глаз.

\- Ненавижу ублюдка, - говорит он и молится о том времени, когда сможет снова поверить, что это не ложь.


	15. Avengers, Клинт/Наташа, серенады под окном

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на I тур [Avenger One String Fest](http://avengersonestring.diary.ru/) по заявке Klsmet~: "Клинт Бартон/Наташа Романова. Петь серенады под окном, юмор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В интересах драббла автор предлагает предположить, что Клинт пусть немного, но знает русский.

"Венец творенья, ди-и-ивная Диа-а-ана-а-а", - старательно выводил Бартон у неё под окном, довольно неплохо аккомпанируя себе на гитаре. Ну, то есть, строго говоря, не под окном - петь под окнами Старк-Тауэр имело смысл разве что с усилителем, да и то, ради звукоизоляции уличных шумов Тони впечатляюще расстарался - а под дверью, и не только у неё, а у всей команды разом. Наташа уже видела прочих Мстителей, с любопытством заглядывающих со своих этажей, дабы выяснить причину шума в неурочный час; Беннер, тщательно отсчитывая вдохи и выдохи, уже тайком сжимал за спиной кулаки.

Не теряя времени даром, Наташа подхватила музицирующего приятеля под локоть и утянула в собственные апартаменты.

\- Что, что это было?! - набросилась на него она, едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, и Клинт попытался придать своему лицу как можно более невинное выражение.

\- Прости, я только хотел извиниться, - с раскаянием откликнулся он, и Наташа недовольно фыркнула. – Я больше никогда не буду осуждать твои вкус в кино.


	16. Avengers, Клинт/Стив, ночные кошмары

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано весной 2014 г. на заявку с Авенджеро-однострочников "Стив/Клинт, ночные кошмары"

**Туман рассеется**  
  
Всё началось очень просто.  
Тогда они ещё всей командой жили у Тони в башне. Тогда они ещё проверяли тезис о том, что это пойдёт на пользу командному духу.  
Однажды ночью Клинт устал мерить шагами просторные комнаты в безнадёжных попытках уговорить себя лечь и постараться уснуть. После Локи и Тессеракта со сном не ладилось, и он уже перестал приходить к Наташе: он не спал всё равно, но теперь хотя бы не мешал спать ей.  
В большой общей гостиной, напоминавшей комнату сборищ в какой-нибудь братской общаге при колледже, где Клинт никогда не учился, он наткнулся на кэпа. Стив сидел, рассеянно покрывал листки блокнота бессмысленными орнаментами и со всей очевидностью не мог уснуть по тем же причинам, что и сам Клинт.  
Конечно, на самом деле причины у Стива были другие. Его волю не подчинял себе мелочный капризный божок с дурацкой планетки, никто не заставлял его предавать и убивать своих. Но Клинт читал досье Щ.И.Т.а на Капитана Америка, Стива Роджерса, героя Второй мировой: у него хватало своих поводов для кошмаров.  
Они разговорились той ночью. Не о кошмарах — кажется, они и заговорили-то только затем, чтобы не думать о них. И потому они просто обсуждали Нью-Йорк — Стив рассказывал о том, как сильно переменился город с сороковых («На самом деле, меньше, чем мы могли бы тогда подумать», — сознался он, помолчав). Клинт подкидывал реплики и даже вопросы — просто чтобы Стиву не пришло в голову надолго умолкнуть. Он уже достаточно провёл со своими мыслями один на один.  
В апартаменты Клинта они ушли потому, что Клинт не хотел тревожить встававшую раньше всех Наташу, а Стив только начал пересказывать какую-то забавную, но длинную байку из своей довоенной бруклинской жизни. Они ушли, растянулись вдвоём на широкой кровати и продолжили разговор. А потом просто уснули.  
В последующие недели они ещё много ночей проводили так, спасаясь компанией и стеной слов от того, про что не хотелось думать. Иногда слова помогали, и тогда удавалось проспать хотя бы часть ночи. От Стива исходило тепло, и оно тоже гнало прочь холодный синий туман, который обступал Клинта, стоило ему только закрыть глаза.  
Он не знал, когда решил поцеловать Стива, не был уверен даже, что что-то решал — просто сделал и всё, инстинктивно, повинуясь тому же наитию, на которое полагался в бою. Стив чуть-чуть отодвинулся, серьёзно посмотрел Клинту в глаза, а потом ответил на поцелуй.  
Клинт не помнил, когда и с кем ему последний раз было настолько спокойно.  
Когда эксперимент Старка по совместному содержанию Мститетелей всё-таки провалился, и Стив по старой памяти перебрался в Бруклин, Клинт, не тратя слишком много времени на раздумья, отправился следом за ним. Вся квартирка уместилась бы в одну комнату в старковском небоскрёбе, но Стива устраивало, и Клинт тоже не возражал. Всё равно они бывали там не то чтобы очень часто.  
Иногда во сне Клинт всё ещё видел синий холодный туман Тессеракта, он мешался с серой колючей дымкой Альпийских пропастей и тянул к нему жадные щупальца. Только теперь, когда кошмары смешались, туман почему-то был уже не таким густым — и понемногу Клинт начинал верить, что однажды он и вправду рассеется насовсем.


	17. Defiance, Стама Тарр, Кристи Маккаули

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано весной 2013 г., без заявки

Когда Стама Тарр уходит из кафетерия, Кристи — как будто случайно — оказывается у окна.  
Ей никогда не приходило в голову разглядывать Стаму, но сейчас Кристи словно видит её впервые. Стама идёт лёгкой, летящей походкой, белая юбка плещется вокруг ног, едва касаясь пыли. Она похожа на мираж, на призрака, думает Кристи, и никто не смотрит ей вслед, как будто не замечает, насколько она красива. Кристи уже не помнит, что не думала об этом сама ещё два дня назад.  
Недавний разговор кажется невероятным, но в душе Кристи танцуют солнечные зайчики. Стама улыбалась ей — удивительной, почти озорной улыбкой, и Кристи в тот же миг поняла, что отныне у неё есть союзница, и не только в том, что касается свадьбы с Алаком. «Нам, женщинам, нужно держаться вместе», — говорили Кристи её глаза, и от того, что Стама Тарр видит в ней, простой девчонке, равную, внутри расцветало нечто волнующее и до сих пор незнакомое.  
На прощание Стама коснулась её щеки. Кристи подносит руку к лицу: ей кажется, она до сих пор чувствует тёплые пальцы на коже, улавливает прохладный аромат горных цветов, окутывающий Стаму Тарр подобно белой ткани одежд. Кристи закрывает глаза. Она счастлива, что вскоре станет женой Алака. Но сейчас, в этот миг, ей намного важнее союз, обещанный лукавой улыбкой его матери.


	18. due South, Фрейзер, РэйК, котята

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Блэки на слово "котята"

— Котята, Фрейзер?

Фрейзер смущённо кивнул, но облегчение от неожиданной понятливости напарника так ясно отразилось у него на лице, что Рэй поспешил уточнить свой вопрос:

— Откуда у тебя корзинка котят?

— Миссис Туссон, — с готовностью объяснил Фрейзер. — Разумеется, она шарлатанка, и её пришлось арестовать, но кошки ни в чём не виноваты...

Рэй вздохнул, зажмурился и попытался в третий раз:

— Фрейзер, почему ты с корзинкой котят миссис Туссон стоишь у меня на пороге в половине двенадцатого ночи?

— Потому что я не мог забрать их в консульство.

Тут Рэй удивился уже не на шутку. Он с недоумением взглянул на пять пушистых комочков, копошащихся в огромной корзинке. Котята были заняты в основном друг другом, но время от времени кто-нибудь из них задирал голову, окидывал возвышающихся над корзинкой людей ясным взглядом огромных глаз и на всякий случай жалобно произносил «мяу». Чтобы устоять перед этим, нужно быть...

— А она и впрямь настоящая Снежная Королева, — заметил Рэй не без некоторого уважения. А может быть, даже страха.

Губы Фрейзера тронула едва видимая улыбка.

— По правде говоря, это констебль Тёрнбулл. Он стал требовать ветеринарные справки и документы, необходимые, чтобы пересечь границу, а поскольку формально он прав... 

Фрейзер умолк, и Рэй закончил фразу за него:

— Ты привёз их ко мне. — Фрейзер кивнул, и Рэй почувствовал, как начинает нарастать дремавшая до этой минуты паника: — Но, Фрейзер, что я буду делать с котятами? С _пятью_ котятами?! У меня нет корма, у меня нет лотков... — Фрейзер попытался было что-то сказать, и Рэю на секунду представилось, будто он хочет сообщить, что привёз всё это с собой. Паника только усилилась. — И им не о что будет точить когти, кроме мебели, не то чтобы ей стало сильно от этого хуже, но всё-таки... И у меня бумаги, Фрейзер, я ношу домой с работы отчёты и всё такое — а если они что-нибудь порвут или съедят? И потом, их пять, Фрейзер, пять! Нет, пойми правильно, кошки — это отлично, я люблю кошек, но не пять сразу же! Один, ну, может быть, двое... Они ведь вырастут, Фрейзер! У меня просто нет места для пятерых кошек, и меня самого, и ещё вас с Дифом! И хозяйка будет... Конечно, к тебе она расположена, и ты сможешь её убедить, но меня она и так каждый раз прожигает глазами. Пять котов, Фрейзер, нет, это абсолютно немыслимо, это...

— Рэй. Рэй. Рэй. Рэй. Рэй.

До него наконец-то дошло, что Фрейзер уже в пятый раз окликает его по имени, и Рэй умолк, медленно выпуская воздух из лёгких и сдуваясь, словно воздушный шарик. Он знал: что бы Фрейзер сейчас ни сказал, он, Ковальски, всё равно позволит себя убедить. У Фрейзера это всегда получалось — так не лучше ли заранее приготовиться к поражению?

— Рэй, — повторил Фрейзер в шестой раз. — Я хотел попросить тебя оставить их у себя на ночь. Я уже нашёл приют, куда согласились их взять, но хозяка живёт далеко, и мы решили, что ей ни к чему ехать обратно в такое время. Завтра я их заберу. — Рэй посмотрел на котят в корзинке и молча поднял глаза на Фрейзера. Фрейзер едва видимо улыбался. — Но, если хочешь, можешь выбрать себе одного. — Он кивнул в сторону всё ещё приоткрытой двери. — Я на всякий случай привёз корм и лоток.


End file.
